As a power conversion circuit that converts direct-current power into alternating-current power, a bridge-type inverter is widely known. Non Patent Literature 1 discloses the bridge-type invert of this type.
The bridge inverter includes first and second switching elements connected in series in this order between a high-voltage side input terminal and a low-voltage side input terminal and third and fourth switching elements connected in series in this order between the high-voltage side input terminal and the low-voltage side input terminal. The bridge inverter alternately switches a set of the first and fourth switching elements and a set of the second and third switching elements to an ON state to thereby generate alternating-current power between an intermediate node of the first and second switching elements and an intermediate node of the third and fourth switching elements (e.g., FIGS. 6 and 9).
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a bridge-type inverter that performs switching control using a pulse width modulation (PWM) system in a period in which sets of switching elements are in an ON state (e.g., FIG. 13).